User talk:Wyvern 0m3g4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sea of Fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wyvern 0m3g4 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Generalzer0 (Talk) 00:04, February 14, 2012 Yo Yo, me and gen made two of the four chinesses symbols: I got the tiger, gen the dragon. You get the bird and FMF got the tortoise, bc we can. NEW Justa let you know, chat works for me, seeing as how we had the same problem; im wondering if it works for you to, Later. SB Haki User Category Yo! ^-^7 Sorry, I wasn't aware that those Haki categories were added already. I think we should do what SoF did and have the individual types of Haki category instead of a single, general Haki category :P -- Generalzer0Den Den Mushi 23:21,2/14/2012 Exactly what I was thinking. Plus, it would be more organized :P Chat I'm here to suggest something good for this wiki :) -clears throat- GET YER ASS ON CHAT!! -whispers- If you can :3 Please and thanks XD WYVY! Come to the chatango XP (if ya can XP) I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 01:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) He's here Hi Wvy, I am being very serious I am sure you seen me asking fmf, but I am asking is there anyway that I can become an admin here? I know already what you might be thinking "This guy", but in all seriousness I have been an admin over the bleach fanon for sometime and I REALLY WANT a chance to prove many of the user here and on the ship of fools that I could be a good admin, so I ask could there be anyway that I can become an admin? Kaze Template Yo! I've finished adding all the necessary templates that I promised I would :P I even added the templates that most people wouldn't use like a zomibe number template or a CP9's key number for the character infobox XD Anyways, if you still need anything, just ask me :) Later~ I'll be leaving for my nanna's place in abit so remeber your job I gave you XP. If I haven't made a single edit on SOF, SOF or unwritten in three days then you must assume that I'm having wikia troubles I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 05:17, February 20, 2012 (UTC) people to recruit? Just to let you know, I know at least one guy who could make a good admin for this wiki. I ain't sure wether I should talk about it on an open talk page though. Also, what do you want the template for whitebeard to say (the slideshow thingy like you have for John Giant on SOF)? 13th madman 10:07, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, I wasn't sure about discussing things in the open, but since you would rather everyone knew what we were thinking, and for good reason really, I'll say it. Kai's good with power ballance and coming up with fair solutions too problems. And he's polite even by our standards. I'd kinda trust him to back me up on the Uber comitee, or for that matter anywhere else. So I'd put him forward. One other thing that's occured to me, now that we're holding another yonkou election on SOF, is that we don't have any yonkou equivalent decided on (just as well we're not quite that big yet...). Sichibukai perhaps? I put the yonkou template on your page now. Sorry about the delay, I wasn't exactly sure wether to use the yonkou one or put up something epic and different. Also, if you know how the button works, please could you put my name back to purple? 13th madman 09:19, March 9, 2012 (UTC) WYV! Please come to the chatango *turns into a wolf and uses super cute wolf-pup eyes* I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 13:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Leaving a second message just in case you didn't get the message/went to ship's chatango/blantly ignored me/haven't checked yet/you suddenly died/the universe exploded. I won't stop until that boy is mine. The animal inside 14:43, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yonkou? Presumably Geno's left here as well, which leaves us one short. A) is this likely to be a problem? and if so B) Should I organise some kind of vote? 13th madman 22:18, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Pirate Armada Council Hi Wyv, I came back late and threw in the basics for four the Pirate Armada Councils for Devil Fruits, Uber, Canon and Clean Up. Let me what you think please. Kai-De-Avalon 02:52, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah pretty much, I thought it made more sense to copy from a model that worked than try to write new version of them myself. I made some minor edits to make them make sense for here. Kai-De-Avalon 10:40, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wyv, hopefully we won't need to use it but it needs to be considered. What we're gonna use instead of Impel Down when dealing with repetative rule breakers? & what are the various "sentances" going to be? Will we operate the same Parole system as Ship? etc. Kai-De-Avalon 16:46, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Uber council expansion? It occurs to me that overpowered characters are less likely to occur on this wiki than SOF, so I was going to suggest expanding our duty into orginising other stuff as well (like the various pages set up for anouncements, rules etc) in the same way the Cleanup council does punishments as well as correcting errors.13th madman 20:30, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark Hi! Well, I noticed that Sea of Fools Wiki has no wordmark and, since it's not very pretty like this, I wanted to propose this image as the wordmark. It's the same type of text used in the Wanted posters in One Piece. It's the exact size and I think it fits better. Just an idea... --Davidchola2 07:42, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Favicon I think this is a good icon for the wiki. Press the name of the image, and press it again when it goes to the preview page and you'll see how it is. Hope it's good. Davidchola2 15:57, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Wordmark better I think this wordmark is better, because it's not so narrow. It only says Sea of Fools. I like the current one, but I think this one has better quality. Main Page I hope you don't mind, but I made some changes in the main page, so it's more practical. I deleted the codification errors that were showing and a createbox to make an article directly from the main page. Davidchola2 14:04, May 12, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Character Layout I think you should change the infobox in the Character Layout page to the template, because it's the appropriate one. Davidchola2 14:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Aniki Sorry i don't have 300,000,00 beil to give ya. However i can at least make ya some pizza the next time i see you. Anyway was reading your profile and you did a very good job. Tried not to laugh and failed at it. Anyways just wanted to come share that with you. Oh and I'll have your head yet. *smirks* Until we meet again Old man. Caring16:) 07:36, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I swear sometimes i wonder if waking up/coming home is a good idea or not. Well i guess it is cause if i didn't i wouldn't be able to talk to ya. Guess i'll keep my head up unless i'm dodging crap from them. Anyways when and where old man. You can pick the place and i'll pick the time. Only this time. Make sure i fight you and no one else. Seeing as though your sons or someone else always seems to want to fight. I'm not cheeky. Well whatever i'll have your head yet. *smirks*Caring16:) 02:48, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Your on old man. I'll see you at Thriller Bark since it's big enough. Just don't cry when ya lose. I'll be there shortly*smriks*Caring16:) 16:09, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Dear Whitebeard It seems you have won. I am now somewhere healing up. Though since you have won I can't take your head like i want to. Made a deal with a person that if i lost i'd wouldn't even try to fight you again. That doesn't mean i won't stoping trying to off you. Though till I'm healed i doubt i'd be able to do much. Maybe just maybe that morons right. However i need to see it with my eyes till then watch your back. Can't off one way however i'll find many more. i never give up. Not when freedom is on the line. Who knows maybe you can change my ways of thinking about family. Till we meet again Old man. Lora D. Storm Aka Caring16:) 03:51, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello Old man Hello Jijii i am here to tell you that i no longer wish to take your head. However that does not mean i will stop pranking you. You are on the top of my list to prank. won't promise they won't be dangrous or what not cause seriously i never know what ideas will come to me. Just watch out cause he he im gonna have fun.Caring16:) 16:42, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Upload Problems Hi, I'm having problems with the image uploader... I've drawn some images, which I scanned to my computer, so I could upload them here. But the image uploader thingy keeps saying that the file extension isn't supported - even though the file is clearly a .png file. Maybe somethings wrong with the computer I'm using? SOS please... Alpha D. Beta 12:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I've kept trying over and over... yet it keeps saying "File does not match MIME type." Alpha D. Beta 05:35, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I think I realized the problem now - I tried using Internet Explorer 9 today, and it worked fine. I guess I shouldn't have used Google Chrome! :( I guess your (and FoolishMortalFOOL's) advice gave me a hint :) Thanks! Alpha D. Beta 04:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Solutions Hmmm, this is troublesome, indeed. Well, I am not an expert but here are some suggestions. Tell him to update his internet browsers. Maybe that can help. If that doesn't work, then does all the images he tried to upload won't work or just some of them? If he makes these images himself with a computer program, then I suggest he should save them in different types of files to see which one works. like jpeg FoolishMortalFOOL 18:53, July 5, 2012 (UTC) HEY! WYN! CHAT! NOW! OR DIE! UndeadHero (talk) 12:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Council meeting I think we need to hold another meeting sometime soon to discuss a few things. I'm inclined to say Two days time. You say exactly when, since I have no idea about continental time right now.. hey, we decided to throw the meeting in abiout three hours. hope that's not a problem..13th madman (talk) 08:57, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Got em. Good idea!13th madman (talk) 08:57, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo old man/Aniki I have a few questions, First one is does sea stone only have to be green or can i umm think of other colors and who they are used agaisnt? Also is it ok if i make an island where they have special stones where left out in the moon light long enough a person can use/make them into something? I have other things but those two are my main questions. Anyways umm yea sorry to bug you old man look forward to ya know anyways till later. Trouble maker aka Caring16:) (talk) 23:41, December 8, 2012 (UTC) sorry to bug you yet again, However I was wondering if having a person join the WB pirates do i have to ummm write out what happens if/when the whitebeard war happens or can i have it so Ace decides to listen and stay i mean ugh sorry i wanted to ask if i could umm well im not sure im confused myself now. Anyway sorry to bug you about a pointless question until next time i try to attack Caring16:) (talk) 05:54, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Redirections Is it possible to redirect a subpage to another subpage? I'm trying to make the pages Luneth Maes/Combat, Lucius Maes/Combat, and Infinity Maes/Combat redirect themselves to Maes/Combat. I've tried using "1. REDIRECT Maes/Combat" but it doesn't seem to work. Marine Captain Alpha D. Beta (talk) 06:27, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I guess I'll ask someone else after some more experimenting. Marine Captain Alpha D. Beta (talk) 08:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Blocked AGAIN So apparently I'm Blocked on SOF AGAIN......WTF!!!!! I didn't so anything this time yet I'm blocked ☣ ☠☢ The King of the Zonbies ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 00:37, November 5, 2013 (UTC) thamks Bro this is really pissing me off now of all times they wait till i get my creation feeling to do it☣ ☠☢ The Crownless King ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 00:48, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks this really means alot and i don't mind hanging out i'll be on Sea and Skype Feel free to Drop by ☣ ☠☢ The Crownless King ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 00:57, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Promote Stuff Sea Of Sea is a One Piece Fanon Wiki where a user can create there own Devil Fruits, Character, etc., As well as Creating your own Take on the One Piece world from either making a world where your Character and his Crew rule the sea as Pirate King or Conqure the New World as one of the Great Yonko Or You could Protects The Sea's as The Marine Fleet Admiral or Admiral...... So Come Join in On The Fun I Guarantee You'll Have a Blast. ☣ ☠☢ The Crownless King ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 02:58, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Newcomer`s Message :l Hello so I`m new to the Wiki.. Can you exactly tell me that can I continue the One Piece of my own version after Fishman Island Arc and create my own version of it? Or will this break the canon perspective of Oda? Plz Do Reply me :l Regards, The Old Me, BurningCow (talk) 09:02, January 9, 2014 (UTC)BullshitsDatManBurningCow (talk) 09:02, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Gil (Zeon Edition) Yo Wyv-bro! Anyways, I heard this one Japanese song and I thought it would fit your manga (turns out it doesn't, once I looked up the lyrics). But, anyways, it got me to thinking about how I pictured Gil in my head. So, I decided to make him! I know this is different from the appearance you showed, and he might be a bit too close to Goku for your taste, but I still thought it'd be worth it to show you. Consider it a pre-perhaps-maybe-belated-at-times-if-someone-birthday-wait-lost-track-of-present! :D [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 03:52, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Wyv-bro! ^_^ And it was no problem, I enjoy doing stuff like this! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 05:32, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Power Grid Hello, Boss! lol, boss.. no, you are actually one... i dont know what i can call u.. so im gonna just say boss... I created a template called the Power Grid you know? It practically displays the strength of a character? Can you delete it, please? It does not work. I`ll surely fix this problem. Thanks... DuttPanda (talk) 07:03, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Link for Power Grid Template:Power Grid sorry for the trouble, Boss! Thanks! Also, can I try to recreate the template again after deleting this? DuttPanda (talk) 07:39, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Boss! As the title says... DuttPanda (talk) 08:04, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello So here I can make a story in the future about a guy that ate the ope ope no miZebul (talk) 10:04, April 9, 2015 (UTC) As I said in the fuuuuutuureZebul (talk) 10:30, April 9, 2015 (UTC) What fun would that be?Zebul (talk) 10:45, April 9, 2015 (UTC) To make the greatest SwordsmanZebul (talk) 11:00, April 9, 2015 (UTC) He will be a thief, cheater and bastardZebul (talk) 11:22, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks how many years after the manga would you suggestZebul (talk) 11:38, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay can you do me a godly favorZebul (talk) 12:40, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Make a empty character page with all the templates and stuff needed called Nexus and I will add the details of the character later GTG Also can a sword eat a paramecia fruit in this fanon wikiZebul (talk) 17:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Good and thanks also can I wait to fill out things before they appear in the storyZebul (talk) 18:33, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Also do you think you can turn this page http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Wrong_Turn?action=edit&redlink=1 into something like this http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece%3A_The_New_Age adding formats and templates like on Nexus is enoughZebul (talk) 22:09, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again~, also would It be possible for someone to have two devil fruit by haing there mechanical arm eat a devil fruit tooZebul (talk) 22:28, April 10, 2015 (UTC) I can waitZebul (talk) 22:34, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Done with prolog any suggestions or commentsZebul (talk) 22:43, April 10, 2015 (UTC) For your information if my strength is so to make something from one anime fit into another and have crazy good ideas my weakness is grammar and luffy died so I can make Buggy of the storyZebul (talk) 11:13, April 11, 2015 (UTC) can you help me with the grammar and what role would you say buggy has in one piece? what type of character is heZebul (talk) 13:09, April 11, 2015 (UTC) I have read them all. So i will make a comedic supporting character role have the rubber fruit. Also did you Ask about that devil fruit questionZebul (talk) 07:04, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Mythical Zoan Fruit? I originally made a Mythical Zoan fruit that broke rules on being based on an actual myth and it got put on 7 day notice. I modified the fruit and made it based on a legend(with few details) and like to know if the new fruit is okay. The new fruit is the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Indra's Kitsune. SentinelBlue (talk) 14:45, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Sorry it is actually Inari's Kitsune. I have been doing that a lot if I am typing fast. I appreciate the input, as I really want this Devil Fruit. SentinelBlue (talk) 16:02, April 15, 2015 (UTC) SooooooooooooZebul (talk) 09:48, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Videos Is it possible to post videos on this site, that aren't from the Internet? Nobody700 (talk) 19:09, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Template can i make a template out of the color schemes black and yellow? DuttPanda (talk) 13:48, September 28, 2015 (UTC) template no, no, no, no, Mister Pirate King, i wanted to make a black and yellow color scheme pirate crew template, i was really confused earlier about people 'owning' color schemes in this wiki, but it is totally resolved now... also wanted to alert ya; my previous account; GoldenOrb.... DuttPanda (talk) 21:20, September 28, 2015 (UTC) damn it, know i am really more confused, see my previous messages on my talk page, see my full conversation with User:Gourd Roger. Sorry, but I get really confused. Based on our conversation, can I use the template? Some stuff. Ideas I would be real nice if you would be giving me color scheme ideas! DuttPanda (talk) 21:36, September 28, 2015 (UTC) I really like the Majestic T. Decaden infobox. Except can I use different color schemes, if you permit me to do so? DuttPanda (talk) 09:29, September 29, 2015 (UTC) This means a lot to me, thank you for your kind assistance. DuttPanda (talk) 04:02, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey/ srry screwed up on talk page Hey srry I messed up trying to leave a message on your talk page. Um I was hoping u could come in chat whenever u r free? Srry I'm not used to asking on a talk page. Leave me a message if u can thnx (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 19:10, October 20, 2015 (UTC)) No sweat It's fine dude. I understand. Good luck with your manga and other stuff ;) (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 22:38, October 21, 2015 (UTC)) Are you back? I see you have been more active recently. If u r back can we do an rp in chat with me and chopper? Update: OH MY GOD! Dude u will never guess what happened! I made the school honor roll! :) :) :) And thanks. Ill leave ya to it. Good luck with the pokemon tournament. And your manga ;) (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 16:21, November 17, 2015 (UTC)) Hey exciting news Hey its been a while! I wanted to stop by and say hi. Today is the big poetry out loud competition. Im super excited! Wish me luck and have a good day (ill let u know if i won^^) (Vanguardmaster47 (talk) 16:25, January 12, 2016 (UTC)) Well i lost but i could care less. I do these so i can learn and become a better poet! And u know what i think i did just that! Im proud of my performance and everyone said i did awesome! Besides their is always next year ;) And i hope ya feel better dude and if u ever wanna talk just message me :) Thanks for nice words it is a bit problem to transfer all the stuff i did on ship of fools here and i have a question while i was doing my character I copy the character box from my character in ship of fools and it did not look like it should so there are differences between these two wikis when it comes to editing Markokralj123 (talk) 07:52, May 27, 2016 (UTC)Markokralj Thank you very much ^_^ Thank you so much for the offer, and i accept. I'll be X-Drake it you don't mind.Thank you! Otakuknight 79 (talk) 01:02, July 5, 2016 (UTC)Otaku Thanks for the quick response! Like the title says, thanks! *notices canon ball* =_= *turns into a T-rex and bites of wyvern's arm* Otakuknight 79 (talk) 01:13, July 5, 2016 (UTC)Otaku ??? Seaki Seaki no Mi? Otakuknight 79 (talk) 01:22, July 5, 2016 (UTC)Otaku Re:About Caring (from Dinoboygreen's wall) I just read your recent post on Dino's wall and that's why she comments on my article that Jonathan is hot. God dammit. Follow-up later. Greetings, Noble Roger. I come to you tonight because I must ask a favor of you. It regards your layouts; I have a great idea for an organization for my universe, but I notice that has no layout. Don't worry, it's not something like Baroque Works, we all know that's less espionage and more pirates under the unknown workings of a former Warlord. No, this is solely my own in design and was inspired by Dwarves of J.R.R. Tolkien. No, they aren't dwarves outright, those already exist back on Dresserossa. They're a group of people that live on an island called Earthenyolk, wherein a group of humans called The Shepherds of Earth preside. Armed with shovels as weapons (it's a lot cooler than it seems,just wait), they date back to the ancient times, and vow to protect Earth from those that dare to disrupt the balance. Unfortunately, their weaponry would be outdated by the time my story starts, so it's up to the latest prince of this order named Rolf of Timaneus to return to his home after his family was displaced from power by a powerful dragon controlled by the foul tempered Wyvern King (no relation to you, I assure you) named Yurlondos. In short, they're a mix between a religion/organization/tribe of man that vow to protect Earth from those wishing harm to it. And I would like to propose a Layout for such a tribe should one choose to make one for their universe. Do consider my proposal and reply as soon as possible, I'm already in the process of fine-tuning the tribe members. Also, a sincere apology I give out to you, as I had no idea about the Caring debacle. Dinoboygreen (talk) 02:56, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Date D Hayate Devil Fruits Hey i will remove the number of devil fruit Hayate have if you do not accept my explanation about hayate possess more devil fruit then remove to three if you do not accept three then two since Blackbeard had two devil fruit although how Blackbeard gain two devil fruit are unknown Hayate now have only four devil fruit now it was because one of it was stolen by his Adoptive Brother Drayden Hayate ate five devil fruit out of hunger and did not know the risk of eating two or more devil fruit he may have something with in him that allow him to wield more devil fruit and maybe the same for Blackbeard Cdswalkthrough (talk) 07:27, August 3, 2016 (UTC)CdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 07:27, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Dino Reunion Tour! Oi, long time no hear, eh, Gol? Well, sorry that I've been absent for so long, but I've been ungodly busy for some time. With this long slog of an extra semester I'm stuck in, the writer's blog, my new pet project for a videogame, and properly reimplementing my work on here, my hands've been tied. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten this place, and I won't be leaving anytime soon. Dinoboygreen (talk) 08:46, September 20, 2016 (UTC) hey wyv the infobox templates ive been using dont have the age or Post and Pre Timeskip tabs can you link me to a template that does ? Inushima (talk) 18:43, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Day of Love and Prosperity Me: I Just came here on this special Day known as The Day of Love, Cupid's Birthday, The Hearts Paradise, The one the only wonderful day Valintines Day, To wish the most special person in my life a Great and Wonderful day and also to ask for your Hand to be my Valentine as well as my Wife, Dracule Sakura will you give me the honor of being my Valentine as well as your Husband. *Holds up a Teddy Bear that only looks like a bear version of Drazil and another that looks like Mohawk, as well as a bouquet of roses along with a beautiful Ring with a shining green emerald/Diamond mix in a shining gold band*. Drazil: Oi Lys-Baby, Glory, Be my Valintine *Holds up Gifts* --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 14:51, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Yonko Question Greetings, Wyvern. Since I've been unable to see you in chat, I decided to ask here, haha. For one of my Yonko, I'm planning on them having a life link with their twin. Where, if one of the two end up dying, the other dies too. Would it be possible? Since their (both, since people would refer to them as one person due to the life link) crew is based on space, the "two" Yonko twins would have a Sun and Moon fruit. One of the two can only operate between the times of 12AM to 12PM, where once their time is up, they go into sleep, and the other being 12PM to 12AM. I didn't want to have two Yonko in a crew, so this is what I've thought up of. Forgive me if it sounds odd, or badly worded, haha. Tell me if it's possible. Thanks~. Yumoz (talk) 04:16, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Good morning, first and foremost, haha. Also, I hope ya feel better, Wyvern. Since you claim you're feeling better, that's good, but don't overexert yourself. Being sick is no fun. I've been having a cough for the past 2 or so weeks. It's not too bad, but it can be a bit annoying, haha. As for the Yonko twins, forgive me if I wasn't too specific. They do not share a Devil Fruit, since I know that'd be going against Oda's philosophy, and it would go against my own beliefs. The crew that they are the captain of has a space theme. Examples being that their strongest members are named after planets. Cadenza Aria would have a Sun Fruit, while Cadenza Hymn would have a Moon fruit. I also realize that these Devil Fruits could be sort of over-powered, so I'll probably make it so they're only operational (or at least at full power) when their specific "item" is around. Such as Aria's Devil Fruit being strong when the Sun is out, and Hymn when the Moon is out. Does this help? I'm trying to not make this too confusing, haha. I just thought it'd be a bit neat. Since I originally planned for Hymn to be killed by Aria, but after some thinking, it would be a waste of a character, so I wanted to try this life link thing. Yumoz (talk) 11:34, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Could we talk about something? There's something I wanna talk to you about ~ the lamest admin, otaku!!! ~ Chat!!!!!!! Hiya,could you get on chat? ~The lamest Admin, Otaku! ~ Check Chat now :D ~The lamest Admin, Otaku! ~ Chat~ Could you get on Ship or Sea chat? Who's this nerd and why is he talking to me? could ya get on Discord or Ship chat? Your geeky lil bro, otaku! Something important It's otaku again, I really want to talk to you about something on Ship chat I'm on now Ship of Fools Hello Wyvern I'm not sure if you remember me, it's PT (Pile Tornado) the idiot that got banned two years ago from Sea of Fools. I've alway regretted my repeated plagerism and after 2 year's I've matured an realised my faults. If it's possible I would like to be unblocked so that I can rejoin the wiki and restart my pirate crew. Umm...Me again. Nothing to do with Sea/Ship of fools but I can't create or edit ANY pages. Seems like there's a glitch. Editing It seems that I can't use the visual editor but the classical editor is fine. RinkakuKagune (FEEL PAIN!) 11:10, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Reply to Your Troubleshooting My apologies for replying late. I'm in the middle of nerfing the Tenme Tenme no Mi (albeit I'll still keep the third eye idea), and I'm changing Oculus to a cyclops (most likely). I still will make Oculus be adept at KB haki from birth though (somewhat like Mantra). PinkserpentQuasar (talk) 02:13, November 4, 2017 (UTC) About Ash I'm completely fine with the images, thanks for asking! Dinoboy's Triumphant Return Man, it's dusty on this site! *cough, cough* Snark aside, it's great to be back! And this time, I've decided to go in a different direction than before. Oh, I'll still be making One Piece-related content, but I'm instead going to focus on a faroff portion of the New World, where ten pirates travel around a country known as Frostbite Valley, and are in time assigned to help fight in a war with fellow pirates to defend the kingdom of Birds from the Bees. Even now, I'm working on one of the founding members of the Blizzard Pirates and his Devil Fruit: Tank Andreyev! I also wished to ask two questions in that regard: 1. Is there already a Devil Fruit similar to his (just to clarify, the fruit makes the user highly durable to almost any damage, and can retaliate with that same energy at the cost of an extremely slow speed). 2. Are there any new rules that I should know about on here before I proceed? After all, I HAVE been gone for over a year, and there's a no in duh chance that regulations might've changed what with new things popping up in the anime/manga Dinoboygreen (talk) 16:20, November 27, 2017 (UTC). Categories Woops! Thanks! I'm used to infoboxes adding a lot of categories on their own, so it's odd when one doesn't!—Mina Țepeș 12:23, February 19, 2018 (UTC) : No worries, you didn't interefere at all, it was a good help, and I appreciate it. Yea, some infoboxes on the wikis I use (at least canon wikis) will add categories depending on what it is in the infobox, and I think I just got a little too used to that. I'll be a little more mindful of those from this point onward.—Mina Țepeș 18:25, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Jurassic Ark Sup Brosky, This gonna be the third apology but hey three’s The charm lol sorry about disappearing last night Savy decided to hog me on the phone all night so I didn’t even see your messages until like 6 or so.--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 23:42, May 7, 2018 (UTC) I did it on PSN and Facebook and it would be awesome to play tonight if possible --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 02:44, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Wotcher El Wavesky Sup Brosky I’m just checking in on you to make sure everything is good with you and the family--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 20:51, May 8, 2018 (UTC) A few surprises I have made a few surprises to Jurassic Ark that you will like--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 23:08, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Ark I am so happy to hear your making movements in Ark and striving as well as enjoying yourself as for the raptor incident don’t sweet it bro it’s all in the past and I’m happy that you guys are getting a new desktop.... however with great news come a bit of bad news ..... Jurassic Ark got deleted accidentally by my baby godson who I let mess around with ark since He loved Dinosaurs i’m Sorry bro it’s my fault and I take responsibility however it’s also the start of seonthing new as I feel that I messed up our game by cheating in mythical creatures when I said it was suppose to be a regular game. --..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 21:16, May 12, 2018 (UTC) I’m glad to hear this didn’t upset you and that your doing great in your solo quest and of course i’ll let her know. Now all that is left is to await the day we play again lol--..........Jak-Sama Was Here ^_^ 09:45, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Thank You It wasn't abrupt or awkward, and I have to thank you because I never noticed. That being said, it certainly is NOT me. -- (talk) 05:20, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Just leaving this here19:47, October 8, 2019 (UTC)Caring16 (talk) Might take you up on that offer, life is well life, not sure if it’s good or bad, hows things with you? Any new epic games. Or well yea. Anyway catch ya later hope you staying warm. Caring16 (talk) 05:22, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Sorry to hear life been a handful for you lately though playing games and reading is always wise, unless one is unable to focus on them due to black clouds hovering over them, then that’s where it’s best to have a feline friend or two around. Do you still you’re 3ds? Sorry if I’m jumping all over hope things go smoothly with the welfare or whatever you might sign up for, anyhoot ttyl Caring16 (talk) 22:20, October 18, 2019 (UTC) That’s good to read, though stress stinks something bad, as having to say no to someone when they did something so freaking stupid it was kind of mind blowing after the fact it happened, anyway besides that rant and others that could most likely be written in many books, I just went blank and yelling at my cat to quit scratching at the door, poor door frame has been through so much in the past year and a half, Caring16 (talk) 02:53, October 20, 2019 (UTC) Ouch, that’s not good, guess we need find a better way for them to scratch something that’s not the carpet or door frame, though it might be hard at times, though good thing for catnip spray :) Caring16 (talk) 20:18, October 20, 2019 (UTC) I’m not sure what could work, I don’t think my cats ever scratched the carpet, though if they did it wouldn’t have been thst big of a deal cause it was crappy carpet, now o have none, might need to get a bit for the room so I can have something soft when I stand after waking up. Any new foods you’ve tired lately? Caring16 (talk) 05:44, October 22, 2019 (UTC) I’m not sure if I have had diomonana pizza or not, and the shake Yea my mom had one today and I don’t think it had enough chocolate in it, but their milk shakes was one thing my mom lived on for a few months when she had stomach issues, only thing she kept down, kinda funny thinking bout it now, most people have at least something before dessert but she had milk shake for supper or lunch, I tired a new burger today, it was good, anyway hope you able to have you’re pizza from pizza hut sometime soon, Caring16 (talk) 03:15, October 24, 2019 (UTC) ow that sounds painful, also went to the doc and had to get on something for high blood pressure, though those fruits are good, i like them and yea it wasn't that she wanted to just have that it was she had really bad stomach pain due to bad galebladder and that was the one thing it calmed it i guess you could say, glad you was able to have some pizza and able to start on the disiblty fund paperwork? is it ssi or something from you're state? or if you oh idea one sec though im sending this after getting the link so not sure why i said all that, anyway i seen two black squirrels yesterday, had to think bout that as i live with a friend of the family and the husband had to have liquid removed from the outside of his lung, not sure what caused it so they running test on it and it won't be back till next week, anyway i was gonna add my discord link, though i guess i don't know how, not a big shocker there, anyway hope things are okay in youre town and you gots some pies to throw at people, Caring16 (talk) 06:15, October 25, 2019 (UTC)